No hay mal que por bien no venga-
by Kibasdf
Summary: Michone vuelve a la prisión sola, esta obscureciendo y Daryl aun no vuelve ya que fue en busca de su hermano, ¿Llegara a tiempo para salvarle Rick? ¿Lograran escapar de los caminantes que acechaban a Daryl? / Spoiler 3ra temporada. Slash. Rick/Daryl


Si, así estaban las cosas hoy en día, su única familia estaba muerta, y Daryl, ese hombre intimidante y distante, mientras le daba empujones trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que ese ya no era su hermano y que como todos los demás caminantes, debía ser erradicado.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estaba en la prisión revisando todo, viendo que Carl y la "Destructora" estuvieran bien, todo se veía tranquilo, pero algo le inquietaba, estaba obscureciendo y Daryl todavía no regresaba. Michonne ya lo había hecho, y aunque Daryl pidió que no lo siguieran, no pudo evitar contarle a Rick en donde se había dirigido. Rick quiso ir pero Glen lo detuvo.

**-Rick, estás loco?-** Reclamaba el chico.-** Afuera está repleto de caminantes! Entrar a terreno hostil a estas horas sería un suicidio!-.**

-**Si algo le llegara a pasar estando solo allí afuera no me lo perdonaría, Glen, no puedo perderlo, no a él.-** respondió el Sheriff con semblante decidido y algo angustiado.

Glen comprendió que cuando algo le entraba a la cabeza no había manera de sacárselo, por lo que finalmente asintió con la cabeza y puso la mano en el hombro del contrario.**- Bien, ve con cuidado y procura que vuelvan ambos a salvo.-** dicho esto el Sheriff movió la cabeza en señal de despedida y emprendió viaje en busca del cazador.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, sabía que él no fue quien lo mato, pero eso no cambiaba en hecho de que ya estaba muerto, no volverían a cazar juntos, a cocinar juntos, a discutir o a reír despreocupadamente como si el mundo no se hubiera ido a la mierda, eso había sido todo, y sus últimos momentos juntos no fueron más que discusiones tontas.

Posicionado al lado del cadáver de su hermano. Estaba comenzando a hacer frio, pero no importaba, estaba obscuro, pero eso tampoco le motivaba a levantarse, estaba sentado con las rodillas flexionadas mientras las rodeaba con los brazos, mientras que varios caminantes se le acercaban, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su familia estaba muerta, nada se podía hacer ya, sin embargo, ninguna lagrima cayo de sus ojos. Había olvidado sus motivos para seguir en pie. Escucho un caminante a sus espaldas, cerro sus ojos, dispuesto a morir ahí mismo, cuando un impacto de bala sonó cerca de él, junto con un grito que lo llamaba, de una voz conocida, familiar.

**_"Familia"._**

Claro, ahora recordó por qué debía seguir en pie, esa persona era su familia, la que el escogió entre los que el destino puso en su camino. Se conocieron de mala manera, sin embargo ese hombre nunca le dio la espalda. El daría su vida para salvar a Rick, y ahora, el Sheriff arriesgaba la propia para salvarle.

**-Daryl! Reacciona, vámonos!**- grito Rick desesperado, el impacto de bala atrajo a varios de los caminantes que merodeaban por el bosque y los alrededores, sin contar que ya era de noche.

Daryl se levantó, mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él. Levanto su ballesta y cuando se dispuso a avanzar cuando el sheriff se acerca y con ímpetu le toma de la mano y comienza a guiarlo mientras corría para adentrarse en el bosque por el lugar más despejado de caminantes.

Corrieron un largo rato, Rick debió disparar en reiteradas ocasiones a los caminantes que se les cruzaban, aun así, en ningún momento soltó la mano del cazador, para estar seguro de que no se alejara de él.

Luego de comprobar que no había ningún muerto alrededor de ellos, Rick se detuvo y soltó la mano de Daryl, ambos jadeando por el agitado escape. El portador de la ballesta apoyo la espalda contra un árbol y bajo su cabeza, no lo entendía, quería llorar. Llorar por la pérdida de su hermano, llorar de alivio al encontrarse a salvo, o, simplemente, porque esa persona le producía la confianza necesaria para hacerlo frente a él.

**-Idiota! Si te hubiera mordido, que habríamos hecho!?**- le grito Rick mientras se acercaba, trato de mirar su cara y al notar que lloraba su pecho se contrajo y sintió un nudo en el estómago.**- Lo siento, debes sentirte terrible y yo gritándote.-** siguió mirándole, tomo su barbilla y la levanto para verle directo a los ojos Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban inundados de lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

**-Rick, yo… perdóname…-** dijo mirando al sheriff a los ojos, aun llorando, el otro le acuno el rostro con las manos y con los pulgares seco las lágrimas.

**-Descuida, no dejare que nada te pase, te cuidare la espalda tal como tu lo has hecho conmigo.-** le dijo amablemente, algo típico en él, su candor calmaba a las personas, simplemente porque era el inspiraba confianza.

Daryl al estar bastante cerca escondió infantilmente su cara en el pecho del otro, tomando su camisa con fuerza entre sus manos, Rick lo rodeo con los brazos, tener al lobo solitario del grupo de esa manera lo veía como una oportunidad que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar. Al estar rodeado por los brazos de Rick se sentía protegido. Ese abrazo le daba la certeza de que nada malo le pasaría, le correspondió el abrazo, necesitaba el calor de su cuerpo, no había notado lo mucho que necesitaba la cercanía de ese hombre.

**-No me sueltes… No me dejes solo…-** susurro, la ternura e inocencia de sus palabras y su voz hicieron que Rick lo abrazara con más firmeza.

**-No te soltare, no te dejare solo, nunca lo hice, estoy aquí contigo no? Tranquilo.-** Su voz sonó calmada, protectora, cariñosa y segura. Estas palabras hicieron que el cazador dejara de llorar, y logro que sonriera levemente.

**-Gracias. Por todo…-**

Dicho eso volvieron a la realidad de que unos putos muertos estaban acechándoles y que debían volver pronto a casa, -o prisión, que era su hogar en esos momentos- antes de que los demás de preocuparan por ellos. Rick soltó a Daryl y lo miro sonriendo, este le devolvió la sonrisa y cumpliendo su palabra de no soltarle le tomo de la mano otra vez, siendo que no había necesidad de escapar a la velocidad de la luz por el momento. Así, tomados de la mano otra vez, ambos volvieron a la prisión. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, estar en ese podrido mundo no fuera tan malo después de todo.

* * *

_**Hola! **_**:3 Buenos días buenas tardes (?) bueno, esto me nacio de la nada y escribi rapido asi que lamento mucho si hay muchos errores, esto es de la tercera temporada, de los ultimos cap. cuando el gobernador csm se acrimina con Merle, justo se lo echaron cuando estaba haciendo cosas buenas, bueh, en fin, me dio pena la carita de Norman en ese episodio ;A; eso, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme que sea por un review, es gratis y se los agradeceria mucho, si quieren tirarme tomates podridos tambien son libres de hacerlo, Muchas Gracias a las victimas que leyeron esto. Saludos, ciao!.**

** PD: Fui feliz con la muerte de Lori :D y quiero que muerdan a Carol (?) eso xD.**


End file.
